I Do Love Him
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: What you get when one deprives me of my yaoi, incest, and headband. 'Tupid p'incipals! SessInu... explains itself... don't like, then don't click it! Baka...


**_I Do Love Him_**

Written by: Na-kun is my anti-drug. . .

**Disclaimer(s)**: I own not InuYasha or related characters. The wondrous Rumiko Takahashi does.

**WARNING(S)!** Incestuous yaoi. If this offends you or you do not like incest or yaoi, then leave now. I will not tolerate flames for writing what I enjoy. Thank you.

_Golden eyes much like his watched him. Silver hair splayed about a tan face on sheets of black silk. A neck was exposed allowing him to be able to kiss it. The lithe body arched against his hands as he touched the bare chest. He kissed parted lips. Limbs wound around his neck and waist. Their hips were pressed together. He could feel his own hard arousal; however, he felt another. It was smaller than his, but only by a few inches._

_He stroked the boy's side to grip his ass. A tongue touched his lips. Automatically, he opened his mouth and delved his tongue into the boy's mouth. The kiss was the simple act of making love to another. Always delving inside, receding back, and delving again. The need for air became too much making him pull away panting gently._

_A groan, a grunt… a sacrifice, a scream… The silent offering taken without remorse. Two beings moving to the primal beats and urges they had within them that had been restrained for so long… not able to control themselves any longer in the arms of the other.

* * *

_

Amber orbs flung open in a heartbeat from the erotic dream. Silvery white strands were glued to his skin from the sweat on his body. He shook his head trying to rid his mind of those images, which had his brother submitting to his primal needs. He growled in frustration throwing the sheets back to find that he had a throbbing arousal between his hips. He moved from his bed to the basin dousing himself in cold water. Unfortunately, his aroused shaft did not lessen from the freezing waters.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Are you alright?" his servant called from behind the closed door.

"Do not come in. I am fine. Rouse the other servants and get to work. No one is allowed in here until I say so. Understood?"

"Yes, m'lord."

His amber eyes scanned his room carefully and slowly searching for something. He climbed back onto his bed. He placed his pillows into a certain position making sure there was a snug hold where his hips would be. Sesshomaru mounted the pile of pillows much like a dog would mount another and thrusted his arousal into the hole he had made. He gripped the pillows with the claws on his hands as he humped the pile. The taiyoukai knew that if any of his servants saw him like this that they would think little of him because of his primal urges and wouldn't do as he said. That's why he did this in private. Sesshomaru grunted softly as he released his seed into the pillows jerking his hips forward erratically. If Rin ever saw him doing that… he didn't know what he would do if she saw.

The taiyoukai wiped himself off before getting dressed in his normal kimono. He strapped his bone armor to his body and tossed his mokomoko-sama over his shoulder. He threw a few pillows to the side and others to another place making sure that it looked like nothing had happened. Sesshomaru left his room calling his servant's name. When the imp came running, he gave instructions. "Have a maid change the sheets and wash everything. Now!"

"Yes, m'lord." The imp scrambled off before feeling the wrath of the taiyoukai he served. Said youkai found the gardens with Rin in them watering the roses. He stood near the roses and lilacs until the girl took notice of him. She ran to him dropping the canteen to the cobblestones to embrace him. He placed a hand on top of her head of dark brown hair. Her deep brown eyes looked up at him with her innocence shining in them.

"I must be leaving, Rin. I have business I must take care of before the end of this moon cycle."

"May I come with you, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"No. This is a grown-up type of business, Rin. You have to stay here." The girl's lower lip protruded slightly as she began to pout. Sesshomaru kneeled next to his ward. "Do not worry. I will be back…" He placed a hand on her lower back. "The next time I leave the castle, I'll take you with me. How does that sound?"

"And pick flowers with me?" she asked her voice sounding hopeful.

"And pick flowers with you," the taiyoukai affirmed nodding his head. Rin's face broke into a smile as she threw her arms around his neck. When she pulled away, she picked the canteen back up and continued to water the flowers. Sesshomaru stood. He took flight on his cloud until he was miles from his castle gates. He landed in a forest that had his brother's scent everywhere. How was he going to find the hanyou now? "Damn it… Where is he?" the youkai muttered as he searched the trees surrounding him with his eyes from where he stood. His amber eyes continued to survey the area around him.

A sound came from behind him making him grasp the hilt of his sword, Tokijin. The rustling brush stopped when he head the noisy footfalls of his younger brother come from behind him. Sesshomaru turned his hand still on Tokijin's hilt. "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

"I can't come visit you every now and then?"

"Not without you causing a fight." Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest.

"I only wish to speak with you, otouto."

"If that's the case, why do you have your hand on your sword?" The eldest glanced down at his hip where the Tokijin and Tensaiga were strapped to his body. He removed his hand from the hilt of Tokijin letting it dangle at his side. "Why do you want to talk to me? After all these decades of hatred?"

"I cannot say." Sesshomaru shook his head slightly before he stepped towards his brother. The youngest stepped back keeping the distance between them. "I am unable to say, but I can show you," he whispered.

"No. Just say it. Kagome's coming back soon," Inuyasha explained. He glanced over his shoulder nervously. The youkai wondered if his brother had lied. He must have because now the hanyou wouldn't look him in the eye. Anything other than Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's interest. It gave the taiyoukai the opportunity to close the space between them quickly. He pressed his body against the hanyou's careful of the spiked armor he wore. "Sessh… omaru," the younger brother gasped.

"You lied. She isn't coming. I can't smell her anywhere. Onegai, otouto. Allow me to show you my purposes," he whispered. He strangled another gasp from his brother when his claws traced the contours of the boy's face gently. His other hand made quick work of his armor tossing it like a cloth behind him. It made a thud as it hit the ground. His swords were the next to follow his armor on the ground. "I mean you no harm, otouto," Sesshomaru murmured against his brother's skin. He kissed the tan neck before placing feather-light kisses to Inuyasha's jaw. The youkai kissed the hanyou's lips, his tongue begging entrance into the warm, moist cavern that of which was Inuyasha's mouth. He felt the lips part reluctantly at first before the hanyou responded by curling his arms around the youkai's neck.

Inuyasha knew this was wrong of him to do, but he didn't know what this feeling was in the pit of his stomach. His heart ached at the thought that this feeling was love for his brother. He shoved his worried thoughts away as he pressed his body flush against his brother's. He gasped when he felt a hard organ press against his stomach. His organ hardened at the thought of his brother hard and ready.

"These clothes… they are so damn annoying… always confining and constricting…" Sesshomaru muttered pulling away. He yanked off his obi before quickly removing his haori. Inuyasha followed his example tossing his obi and haori in a different direction. They pulled each other close, once again kissing to taste the other. Their bare chests touched one another sending them in a frenzy to remove the other's hakama. Once fully nude, one shoved the other against a trunk making them grunt and the other chuckle slightly. "Inuyasha… Do not toy with me."

The youkai pushed off from the tree knocking them both to the ground with him on top. He wriggled his hips making the hanyou crazy. "Ahhh! Sesshomaru! Who's toying with who now?" Inuyasha screamed gripping the youkai's shoulder with his claws deep in the flesh drawing blood. As drops fell to the hanyou's body, Sesshomaru licked them away. "Onegai, aniki!"

"Nani? What is it that you want?" He licked the hanyou's koinu ear before nibbling on the other with his fangs.

"Onegai… I need you… I want you… Onegai, aniki. Take me and make me yours forever," the hanyou panted softly. He trailed his hands down his brother's bare pale chest as he spread his legs and curled one up onto Sesshomaru's backside.

"You're sure, otouto? We can't go back if I make you mine," the eldest explained. When the youkai received an urgent nod from his younger brother, he placed a kiss to Inuyasha's forehead. "You better be one hundred percent sure about this, Inuyasha. I won't be able to hold back…"

"It's okay… I'm sure about it." The hanyou took a deep breath and let it out slowly relaxing his body for the intrusion to come. He nodded once more before he felt his brother ease into his body. He hissed from the pain clutching his right leg around his brother tightly. Inuyasha felt his brother's fangs sink into his neck. He bit into the neck of Sesshomaru as the youkai settled himself between the hanyou's legs once he was inside completely.

They released each other and stared into the other's amber eyes. Their gaze broke as the eldest glanced down. The younger of the two had lost his arousal upon the entry. Sesshomaru smirked. He knew how to take care of that. As he held still within his squirming brother, he grasped Inuyasha's cock and began to stroke him to life. A moan came from the squirming boy before hips bucked upward.

"Ready, otouto?" The youkai gave no time for an answer as he pulled back to the point of withdrawal before thrusting back inside. The cool air touched his heated cock each time he pulled back with only the head inside. Sweat beaded on the brothers' skin making their hands slippery on the other's body. They kissed again and again, their lips and tongues melding together.

Minutes passed. They stayed locked in their world of passion for what seemed like hours instead of minutes. A grasp, a groan… a stroke, a scream of satisfaction. The hanyou released his seed onto their bodies. The tight walls around the youkai's cock constricted around him as he managed a few more thrusts deep within before releasing his load of seen into the ass he was in. As both brothers came down from their climax, the gasped and panted to gain their breath back. Sesshomaru stared down into his brother's golden eyes finding nothing more than joy, pleasure, and satisfaction. He licked his brother's cheek with a pink tongue before kissing him once again.

"That was… amazing, aniki."

"Yes. I agree, otouto," the youkai whispered nuzzling the mane of silver hair with his nose. What the hanyou said next shocked Sesshomaru and surprised him as well.

"I love you, Sessh." The youkai lifted his head to stare at his brother, but the hanyou had fallen asleep already. He gently pulled out of the boy as best as he could before he rested on the ground next to his new mate. He wrapped his mokomoko-sama around their hips in case someone happened to stumble across them.

'_Love? He loves me? But… is that the feeling I have in my heart? Is that why it aches so? Because I am in love with him?'_ Sesshomaru questioned himself. He curled against his younger brother before falling asleep with four words in his head forever. _'I do love him…'

* * *

_

NIMAD: Cliffhanger for a one-shot! Ohh! I'm mean…-grins-

**Naraku**: No you aren't. I am.

NIMAD: Where in the seven fudgin' hecks did you come from? You aren't even in this!

_Inuyasha_: I asked him to come over.

Sesshomaru: Otouto… Where are the strippers? You promised there would be strippers!

_Inuyasha_: Did I say that? I meant… chicken strips!

NIMAD: -smacks forehead- Where's a girl when you need one?

**Naraku**: -pointing out obvious- You're a girl…

NIMAD: I know that! I meant a cute, sexy one! Dang… I need to lay off the yaoi… -minutes pass- What am I saying? Long live King Yaoi!

**Naraku**, _Inuyasha_, and Sesshomaru: -backs away slowly-

NIMAD: Get back here, Naraku! –chases evil hanyou-


End file.
